¡Al rescate de Ranma!
by Lucy Saotome
Summary: Este Fanfiction está enmarcado en los capítulos clásicos del anime, y basado en "el espíritu maligno viene por Ranma", a decir verdad, es más bien como otra historia con el espíritu de la chica pelirroja. 2000.


**¡AL RESCATE DE RANMA!**

Introducción  
Este Fanfiction está enmarcado en los capítulos clásicos del anime, y  
basado en "el espíritu maligno viene por Ranma", a decir verdad, es  
más bien como otra historia con el espíritu de la chica pelirroja. 2000.  
---

Era una silenciosa noche, pero muy clara. Ranma dormía plácidamente en su habitación, no escuchaba ronquidos, doble almohada y tenía todo el espacio para sí ya que Genma había partido con Soun a un viaje de entrenamiento.

De pronto, lentamente la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y se cerró rápidamente. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana proyectaba sobre el cuerpo de Ranma la sombra de un hombre pequeño.

-Esta noche si modelarás para mi, je je je- murmuró la sombra para sus adentros.

Ranma se reacomodó, seguía totalmente profundo. Inmediatamente la sombra comenzó a montar como una especie de altar. Cuando todo estuvo listo, de un pequeño recipiente comenzó a salir una espesa nube de humo, mientras que la sombra rezaba en voz baja una antigua oración en chino.

La nube fue rodeando poco a poco el cuerpo de Ranma. De pronto algo levantó su cuerpo y el espíritu de la mujer pelirroja salió de él, después la nube de humo volvió a acostarlo suavemente en la cama, profundamente dormido.

-Te he liberado espíritu, ahora debes obedecerme a mí, a Happosai- dijo la sombra.

El espíritu de la mujer se dirigió hacia Happosai con una sonrisa maliciosa y le dijo –Vaya que es un viejo libidinoso... es la segunda vez que me libera del cuerpo de Ranma- y entonces miró de reojo a Ranma quien aún seguía dormido ignorando todo lo que acontecía.

-Si, es cierto- respondió Happosai –Es que sólo quiero que te pongas este lindo regalito que te traje- y abriendo una cajita sacó un hermoso brasier de fino encaje blanco.

El espíritu de la mujer lo miró desafiante y exclamó –Está bien maestro Happosai, lo modelaré para usted, ¡sólo si logra vencerme!- e inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia la ventana y la atravesó fácilmente.

-Ah, ¿me retas?- exclamó Happosai –¡Me encantan las chicas desafiantes!- recogió rápidamente todo lo que había armado y salió por la ventana sin dejar una sola huella en la habitación.

La chica pelirroja ya estaba en el patio del Dojou Tendo. -Tardó mucho viejo... ¡que comience la batalla!- exclamó el espíritu al verlo y tomó posición de guardia. Happosai por su lado hizo lo mismo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada maliciosa y desafiante que se estrelló con los ojos brillantes del maestro. La luna brillaba muy alta en el cielo y una suave brisa mecía las ramas en las copas de los árboles.

-¡Ahora!- gritó el espíritu y se quitó la camisilla que llevaba puesta. Su hermosa figura de mujer, de cintura para arriba quedó totalmente desnuda. Happosai no pudo resistirlo y con sus ojos redondos, negros y brillantes se abalanzó sobre los senos de la chica quien inmediatamente reaccionó y golpeó al maestro muy fuerte aplicándolo el truco de las castañas calientes. Happosai no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y quedó inconsciente sobre la suave hierba.

El espíritu de la mujer lo vio y susurró –Viejo lujurioso, sabía que lo harías... je je je- entonces alzó la mirada y la clavó en la ventana de la habitación de Ranma.

-Serás mío, querido Ranma... será mío tu cuerpo y destruiré tu alma ja ja ja ja- y empezó a diluirse como humo en el aire, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de él.

Ranma seguía durmiendo plácidamente, el espíritu de la mujer se acomodó a su lado y acariciando sus cabellos murmuró –Completaré con todo éxito lo que una vez me impidieron hacer... ja ja ja... ¡ahora si serás mío!-

Luego se colocó en pie y lo miró nuevamente, pero era una mirada de triunfo y de malicia y comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Ranma.

Inmediatamente Ranma comenzó a tener un sueño intranquilo, hacia gestos desagradables con su cara y se acomodaba constantemente, empezó a sudar copiosamente hasta que el sopor lo despertó.

-¿Que pasará?... me siento extraño...- dijo, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y abrió la ventana. Una brisa fresca inundó el cuarto y Ranma pronto volvió a dormirse.

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación, ¿serían las 6:00 o las 7:00 am?, no importaba. Akane restregó un poco sus ojos, un buen bostezo, una desperezada y se levantó.

-¿Akane eres tú?- preguntó Kasumi al escuchar pasos en la escalera

-Si Kasumi, soy yo...- respondió ella

-Por favor, despierta a Ranma o llegarán retrasados a la escuelavolvió a decir su hermana

-¡Pero porque yo!- exclamó con tono de enojo Akane

-Vamos Akane, ve y llámalo- se limitó a decirle Kasumi

-¡Está bien!- respondió secamente Akane y subió nuevamente las escaleras.

Akane corrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a Ranma aún durmiendo, se acercó y empezó a llamarlo.

-Ranma... Ranma... Ranma... que despiertes o llegaremos tarde a la escuela- dijo Akane.

Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente, la miró y se sentó. Entonces sintió un horrible mareo y sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos.

Akane se sorprendió –¿Te sientes bien Ranma?- le preguntó con un tono de algo de preocupación.

-No sé... no tuve una buena noche y ahora este mareo- respondió él –pero no te preocupes, estaré bien-.

-¡Y quien te dijo que me preocupé!- le dijo airadamente Akane

-Si, si... ya lo sé, estás aquí porque no quieres llegar tarde a la escuela y no te interesa nada más- respondió Ranma con tono de indiferencia y sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-¡Como quieras!- le gritó Akane y se marchó.

-¿Akane eres tú?- preguntó Kasumi al sentir nuevamente pasos en la escalera.

-Si Kasumi- respondió ella

-¿Llamaste a Ranma?- volvió a preguntar

-Si ya lo llamé- respondió secamente Akane mientras decía para sus adentros –¡Ranma es un odioso!… ¡uich!- y sentó en la mesa a desayunar.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Nabiki al sentarse a la mesa

-¡Buenos días Nabiki!- le dijo Kasumi pasándole un plato de arroz.

-¿Aún papá y tío Genma no han llegado?- preguntó Nabiki

-No, aún no Nabiki- respondió Kasumi.

En ese momento llegó Ranma y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Te sientes bien Ranma?- preguntó Kasumi al verlo –Te ves muy pálido...-

-Tuve una mala noche- respondió Ranma y se sentó al lado de Akane a desayunar.

-Vaya Ranma, realmente te ves mal... no deberías ir a la escuela...- le dijo Nabiki

-No, no es nada serio... ya se me pasará... gracias por preocuparte Nabiki- respondió Ranma.

Akane al escucharlo le lanzó una mirada furibunda, apuró su plato y se levantó.

-Bueno, ¡vámonos!- le gritó a Ranma, cogió su maleta y se fue.

-¡Espérame!, ¡ya voy!- respondió Ranma, dejo el plato sobre la mesa y se levantó. Cogió su morral y la siguió.

-¡Que tengan buen día chicos!- exclamó Kasumi.

Akane caminaba rápidamente y Ranma rezagado trataba de seguirle el paso. Akane al verlo le preguntó –¿Realmente te sientes mal?-

-Este dolor de cabeza está empeorando- respondió

-Podemos llegar a donde el Dr. Tofu- le sugirió Akane

-No, ya vamos retrazados... mejor a la salida- dijo Ranma

-Está bien- le dijo Akane –Pero si seguimos a este paso, llegaremos mañana a la escuela... hmmm, ya lo sé... Espérame aquí Ranma, ¡vuelvo enseguida!-

-¿Qué vas a hacer Akane?- le preguntó

Pero en se mismo instante regresaba Akane con un balde agua fría -Si te vuelves chica, podré cargarte y llegaremos rápido a la escuela le dijo sonriendo y amablemente.

-No me gusta estar como chica, pero parece una buena ideacomentó Ranma y tomando el balde lo arrojó sobre sí.

-Listo Akane- dijo Ranma-chan

Entonces Akane lo cargó en su espalda y echó a correr rápidamente, pero Ranma comenzó a sentirse peor.

Llegaron justo a tiempo 8:30 am, el reloj de la escuela tocaba las campanadas.

-Llegamos Ranma- dijo Akane –Iremos al Gimnasio, no creo que haya nadie aún allí-

Con Ranma a su espalda corrió hacia el Gimnasio y por fortuna, estaba vacío. Entonces colocó suavemente a Ranma-chan en el suelo y le dijo –Espérame voy por agua caliente-

Ranma-chan se sentó. –Diablos- dijo para si mismo -Que mal me siento... me siento peor ahora que cuando estaba como hombre –

-¡Ranma!- exclamó Akane. Aquí está el agua caliente- y empezó a regarla sobre su cabeza. –¡Ya está!... ¿cómo te sientes ahora?- le preguntó

-Me sentí aún peor cuando me transformé en chica, pero ahora que soy hombre me siento mal pero un poco menos- le respondió él.

-Bueno, vamos- lo apuró Akane.

Ranma se levantó y se tambaleó.

-¿Ranma, puedes caminar?- le preguntó Akane con preocupación

-Si, si... estoy bien Akane... sólo fue un leve mareo- se limitó a responder Ranma y salieron del Gimnasio, sin embargo Ranma caminaba cabizbajo y con una mano restregaba su frente.

La clase de la primera hora no era muy divertida, puras matemáticas.

Akane atenta escuchaba la explicación del maestro, mientras miraba de reojo a Ranma.

-¡Saotome Ranma!- exclamó el profesor –¡Este no es lugar para dormir!- y le lanzó el borrador que tenía en la mano.

Ranma que estaba acostado en su puesto, pegó un brinco y se puso de pie, pero sintió que el mundo le daba vuelta y cayó al suelo, desmayado.

Akane al ver esto, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a sacudir a Ranma suavemente y a llamarlo.

-¡Ranma, Ranma, Ranma! ¡Despierta!- pero Ranma no reaccionaba.

-¡Profesor!- exclamó Akane –por favor, permita que lo lleve a la enfermería-. El profesor asintió inmediatamente.

-¡Hiroshi, Daisuke!, ¡ayúdenme por favor!- exclamó Akane.

-Si Akane- respondieron los dos al tiempo y levantaron a Ranma por los brazos.

-¡Vaya que si pesa!- comentó Daisuke haciendo un esfuerzo por sostenerlo por uno de sus brazos.

-¡Rápido, apúrense!- les gritó Akane y salieron del salón.

-¿Dígame, que tiene?- preguntó afanosamente Akane en la Enfemería.

La enferma lo revisaba una y otra vez y al final le dijo –Pues la verdad, no lo sé... físicamente está en buenas condiciones, no parece estar enfermo. Creo que no te puedo ayudar, tendrás que llevarlo con el Doctor-.

-Comprendo- respondió Akane desalentada.

Ranma aún seguía inconsciente, pero los gestos de su cara reflejaban que algo realmente malo estaba pasando con él... o dentro de él.

Akane lo miraba con mucha preocupación y suavemente le susurró al oído –Tranquilo Ranma, llamaré al Dr. Tofu, ¡él te ayudará!-.

Pero en ese instante la puerta de la enfermería saltó por los aires y una voz exclamó -¿Dónde estás Ranma Saotome?, ¡he venido a retarte!-

-Oh, lo que faltaba- suspiró Akane -Kuno, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?- le gritó enojada

-Vaya, pero si es la hermosa Akane Tendo- exclamó Kuno al verla y sacó un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y se las entregó -Ahora no puedo salir contigo mi amada Akane... ¡he venido a retar a Ranma!-.

-¡Y quien te dijo que quiero salir contigo!- gritó recontra enojada Akane –Además, ¡Ranma está enfermo y no puede pelear!-

-Ranma, ¿enfermo?- preguntó sorprendido Kuno – lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de pelear contra el Gran Kuno Tatewaki, el muy cobarde... ¡JA!-

-Ranma no es ningún cobarde y no te tiene miedo Kuno– exclamó Akane super enfadada –¡Yo pelearé en su lugar!- y tomó posición de combate.

-Oh Akane Tendo – dijo Kuno vanidosamente –Me retas para que pueda vencerte y salir conmigo... está bien, ¡te complaceré!- y tomó posición en guardia.

-No me interesas Kuno, ¡jamás saldré contigo!- exclamó Akane y le propinó un gran puño en la cara que lo sacó por la ventana de la enfermería, haciéndola añicos y lo mandó a volar hasta el otro lado de Japón.

-Akane Tendooooooo, teeee aaammmoooooo!!!!- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Kuno.

Akane tomando un respiro dijo –¡que pesado!-, se sacudió las manos y regresó a la camilla donde estaba acostado Ranma, le tocó la frente y se sorprendió –Vaya, tienes fiebre... hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras en casa... espérame, llamaré al Dr. Tofu- y se retiró.

De pronto Ranma susurró con voz forzosa –No me dejaré vencer-, entonces sus ojos se abrieron y su cara tomó una expresión maléfica de victoria y una voz de mujer salió de su boca -¡Eso ya lo veremos!... ja ja ja- y dicho esto volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Mientras Tanto Akane en el teléfono.

-Dr. Tofu, habla Akane-

-Oh, ¿cómo estás Akane?- respondió el Dr.

-Dr., Ranma está muy mal, tiene que verlo- dijo Akane preocupadamente

-Está bien Akane, ¿dónde están?-

-En la enfermería de la escuela Dr. Tofu- respondió Akane

-Llegaré dentro de un momento- respondió el Dr. y cerró la llamada.

Akane regresó al lado de Ranma y le dijo –Ya viene el Dr. Tofu, Ranma- entonces le tomó una mano y la apretó fuertemente contra la suya –nunca te había visto así- susurró –pero sé que estarás bien...-.

-¿Akane?- exclamó una voz

-¡Por aquí Dr.!- contestó ella

El Dr. entró y dio unos pasos y vio a Ranma acostado en la camilla y al lado Akane.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó

-No lo sé... ha estado muy mal desde esta mañana- respondió Akane quien ya no ocultaba lo tensa que estaba por Ranma –Dígame Dr., ¿qué tiene?-

-Es realmente extraño, físicamente Ranma se ve bien... es mejor que lo llevemos a casa- dijo finalmente el Dr. Tofu.

-De acuerdo- asintió Akane y se dirigió a Hiroshi y Daisuke que habían estado allí contemplado todo y les dijo –Gracias por todo-.

Hiroshi y Daisuke salieron de la enfermería.

-Ahhh Daisuke, ¡no sabes que envidia me da Ranma!- exclamó Hiroshi

-Si Hiroshi... ojalá Akane fuera mi prometida... me hubiera gustado que se preocupara así por mi- respondió dando un suspiro Daisuke.

-Si, es cierto- contestó Hiroshi y se alejaron.

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamó Akane al abrir la puerta del Dojou Tendo.

-Oh Akane, eres tu... – dijo Nabiki al verla

–¿Y qué le pasó a Ranma?- exclamó Kasumi al ver a Ranma en los brazos del Dr. Tofu.

-Oh no...- susurró Akane

Inmediatamente los lentes del Dr. Tofu se nublaron y soltó a Ranma. Kasumi se asustó y exclamó –¡Cuidado Dr. Tofu!, ¡soltó a Ranma!-

Akane reaccionó rápidamente y alcanzó a tomar a Ranma por los brazos antes de que se estrellara contra el piso.

-Uy, ¡menos mal!- dijo dando un respiro.

-Kasumi, je je je, y ¿qué haces por aquí?- preguntó el Dr. Tofu moviendo nerviosamente sus manos

-Usted tan gracioso como siempre Dr. Tofu, recuerde que aquí vivo le respondió Kasumi divertida

-Oh, si si, es cierto, je je je –dijo el Dr. Tofu.

-Vamos Nabiki, ayúdame – dijo finalmente Akane, –dejemos al Dr. Tofu con Kasumi-

-Por 500 yens Akane- dijo Nabiki

-¡Nabiki!- gritó Akane

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Nabiki y tomó a Ranma por el otro brazo y lo pasó detrás de su cuello y subieron las escaleras.

Al entrar en la habitación, acostaron a Ranma en su cama (más bien en su colcha).

-Nabiki, dile a Kasumi que me traiga un poco de agua fría y un paño... Ranma tiene mucha fiebre- dijo Akane

-¿Estás preocupada?- preguntó vivamente Nabiki

-Nabiki por favor- respondió Akane mirándola –no es hora de hablar de eso-

-¡Haces muy bien en cuidar a tu prometido!- le dijo divertida Nabiki

-¡Nabiki, por favor!- exclamó molesta Akane

-Ya voy, ya voy- respondió Nabiki mientras soltaba una risita y salió de la habitación.

En ese momento Ranma abrió los ojos –Akane...- murmuró débilmente.

-¡Ranma!- exclamó Akane –¿te sientes mejor- pero Ranma ya no la escuchaba, estaba inconsciente.

En ese momento llegó Kasumi –Aquí está lo que me pediste Akane-.

-Gracias Kasumi- respondió ella y tomó el pañito, lo mojo en agua y lo colocó en la frente de Ranma.

-¿Qué le sucede a Ranma?- preguntó el maestro Happosai al llegar

-Está enfermo maestro- le respondió Kasumi

-¡Y no se atreva a molestarlo!- le gritó Akane

-Pero si yo sólo quería saber que le pasaba- y empezó a llorar – lo que pasa es que ustedes no comprenden a un pobre viejito como yo... snifff snifff buaahh buahhh-.

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente y Genma entró corriendo y se arrodilló al lado de Ranma. Detrás de él venían Soun y Nabiki.

-¡Qué te sucede hijo mío!- exclamó Genma mientras lo sacudía violentamente

-¡Ya basta Tío Genma!- exclamó Akane mientras lo miraba furiosamente

-Gracias por cuidarlo Akane, serás una buena esposa...- dijo Genma

Akane lo miró y se limitó a decir melancólicamente –El Dr. Tofu tampoco sabe que tiene-

-¡Oh mi pobre hijo, mi hijo! snifff- decía Genma mientras lloraba

-Ya, ya cálmese Señor Saotome- trataba de consolarlo Soun

En ese momento Ranma se sentó bruscamente y con voz débil gritó -¡No me vencerás!- y abrió los ojos, los cuales destellaron una luz roja y la voz de una mujer exclamó –¡Eso es lo que tu crees!, ¡tu cuerpo será mío!... ja ja ja...- y dirigió la mirada hacia el maestro que lo veía sorprendido –Gracias a ti Happosai... ¡Ranma será mío!- y cerró nuevamente los ojos y cayó desplomado en la cama.

Todos estaban atónitos ante lo que acaba de suceder, momento que intentó aprovechar el maestro para escapar. En esas Nabiki lo tomó por su traje y lo alzó –¿A dónde piensa que va maestro?, tiene mucho que explicar-.

-¡Si maestro!- dijo Akane –¿Qué tiene que ver usted con lo que le pasa a Ranma?-

-Happosai, ¡estamos esperando una respuesta!- dijo Soun

-¡Yo no le he hecho nada! sniffff- gritaba y pataleaba el maestro –ustedes siempre me echan la culpa de todo snifff snifff buaaaa buaaaa-

-Un momento- dijo Nabiki al recordar –Yo lo vi a usted anoche en la habitación de Ranma-.

-¿Queeee?- exclamaron todo al tiempo

-Si- dijo Nabiki –anoche cuando me levanté a tomar un poco de agua, me llamó la atención al ver que la puerta de la habitación de Ranma se abrió y se cerró rápidamente. Entonces me acerqué y la corrí un poquito sin hacer ruido y vi al maestro Happosai haciendo un conjuro que liberó el espíritu de la mujer que vive dentro de Ranma, y más tarde vi como ella salió por la ventana y el maestro recogió todo y la siguió. Como vi que se marcharon, regresé a dormir-

Entonces Kasumi tomó la palabra -claro, esta mañana cuando tendía la ropa en el patio, encontré al maestro Happosai sin sentido y muy amoratado, además estaba todo vestido de negro y habían muchas cosas y frascos tirados a su alrededor-.

-¡Confiese maestro!- gritó Akane otra vez furiosa (Akane si que se enoja, ¿eh?) –¡Ya lo hemos descubierto!-

Happosai bajó la mirada y dijo –Si, yo le hice un conjuro al espíritu de la chica Ranma para liberarla y que se pusiera un lindo brasier que le había llevado-

-¡Maestro pervertido y libidinoso!- exclamó aún más furiosa Akane y le dio un golpazo que lo mando a volar hasta Júpiter.

-Pero es un conjuro muy peligroso- exclamó Cologne desde la puerta.

-Oh, ¿usted aquí?- preguntó asombrada Akane

-¡Bienvenida abuela!- dijo sonriendo Kasumi

-Si, es un a técnica muy peligrosa que acabará por destruir el espíritu de Ranma- volvió a decir Cologne.

-¿Destruir el espíritu de Ranma?- exclamaron todos al tiempo.

-Ranma está enfermo, pero no es su cuerpo el que sufre sino su espíritu-, entonces Cologne se acercó a Ranma y lo miró fijamente –Dentro de su cuerpo luchan dos espíritus por la posesión del mismo. Normalmente prima el espíritu que está primero, pero ese tonto de Happosai volvió a violentar esa seguridad y ahora... si gana el espíritu de mujer, habremos perdido a Ranma para siempre-

-¿Ranma va a morir?- exclamó muy angustiada Akane

-No dije eso niña- respondió la anciana –Sólo que es una lucha que sólo Ranma puede librar y nadie de nosotros podrá ayudarlo-

-Interesante abuela –dijo Soun –Pero díganos, ¿cómo ese espíritu de mujer, destruirá a Ranma?-

-Muy fácil- dijo Cologne –El espíritu de la chica irá destruyendo poco a poco el sentido de la vida de Ranma

-¿El sentido de la vida?- preguntó extrañada Akane

-Si, los motivos que tenemos para vivir, aquellas cosas que nos impulsan a seguir viviendo –respondió Cologne nuevamente

-¡Pero debe haber alguna manera de ayudarlo!- dijo Akane.

Y un gran estruendo se escuchó. Ukyo, Kodachi y Shampoo entraron al tiempo por la puerta.

-¡Me he enterado que mi Ranma está enfermo!- exclamó Kodachi -quiero verlo!-.

-¿Dónde está Ranma?- dijo Ukyo

-Nihao a todos- dijo Shampoo –¿Qué le sucede a Ranma?-

-¡Pero esto es el colmo!- exclamó furiosa Akane –¡Ni en estos momento lo dejan en paz!-

-¡Tenemos derecho a velo!- respondió Ukyo y las tres se abalanzaron sobre Ranma.

Akane se levantó y les dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia Cologne.

-Debe haber alguna forma de ayudarlo- dijo Akane

-De hecho la hay...- respondió la anciana

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron las cuatro prometidas al tiempo –¡haremos lo que sea necesario!-

-Lo que más ama Ranma en este mundo, por lo que él daría la vida para protegerlo... ese es un motivo para vivir- dijo finalmente Cologne –Pueden ayudar a Ranma si le recuerdan el principal motivo que tiene para seguir viviendo y así lograr que derrote a ese espíritu maligno-.

-¡Mis tradicionales panes japoneses!- gritó Ukyo –¡Ranma adora mis panes japoneses!- y entonces le susurró al oído –Ranma, recuerda la deliciosa comida que preparo con mucho amor para ti-

-¿Estás loca?- exclamó Shampoo –Ranma adora los ricos tallarines que yo le preparo- y apartó a Ukyo bruscamente y le susurró –Recuerda cuanto te amo Ranma y todo el amor que le pongo a la comida que te preparo-.

-¡Pero que pesadas!...¡uich!- exclamó Akane frunciendo el ceño, cruzó los brazos y torció la cara.

Entonces Genma se acercó, apartó a las prometidas y abrazó fuertemente a Ranma y le dijo –Recuerda Ranma, recuerda a Nodoka, ¡recuérdame a mi!-

Súbitamente Ranma despertó y soltó una carcajada con voz de mujer –¡Triunfé!... ¡el cuerpo de Ranma es ahora mío!- y alejó a Genma de un golpe y se levantó.

-Ya no pueden hacer nada... el Ranma que conocieron ya no existe, ¡ahora para siempre seré mujer!-

Akane al escuchar esto se abalanzó con lágrimas en los ojos a Ranma y lo abrazó fuertemente –¡Noooo! ¡Noooo!, No Ranma, te amo, ¡te amo mi amor!, ¡te amo Ranma Saotome!-

Todos quedaron estupefactos. Akane se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de Ranma y el espíritu quedó petrificado de asombro.

-Vaya que eres lenta Akane- susurró Cologne

-¿Qué me has hecho niña tonta?- exclamó el espíritu –oh oh oh, ¿qué me sucede?-

-¡Ahora si te venceré!- exclamó una voz de hombre y haciendo acopio del resto de sus fuerzas, Ranma logró liberarse finalmente del poder de la chica Ranma, quien salió inmediatamente de su cuerpo y cayó tendida en el suelo.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos con todo lo que estaba pasando, incluyendo a la misma Akane, que aún seguía abrazando a Ranma.

Ranma volvió a perder la conciencia por un momento, pero enseguida se recuperó. Entonces el espíritu comenzó a desintegrarse poco a poco y regresó al cuerpo de Ranma –¡He vuelto a tomar el control!- exclamó jubiloso Ranma-kun.

-Bueno, ha sido todo aquí- dijo Cologne –Shampoo, ¡vámonos!-

-Si bisabuela- respondió Shampoo triste y se fueron.

-Yo debo irme, los clientes me esperan- dijo Ukyo tristemente también y se marchó.

-Yo me retiro también, pero no creas que has vencido Akane Tendo... ja ja ja... ja ja ja- dijo Kodachi y se fue, no antes de dejar todo el piso tapizado con pétalos de rosas negras.

-Ahora que recuerdo, el Dr. Tofu está aún abajo- dijo Kasumi y se retiró rápidamente

-Nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Soun y se llevó consigo a Genma y Nabiki.

-Me alegra que estés bien Ranma- susurró nuevamente Akane y dejó de abrazarlo no sin antes sonrojarse.

-No creas que no escuché todo lo que dijiste- le dijo Ranma

-Lo dije sólo por ayudarte, no vayas a creer otra cosa- le respondió secamente

-Si, me lo imaginaba, la poco romántica Akane- contestó Ranma en el mismo tono de voz

Akane lo miró entonces con gesto de rabia –¡uich!, ¡tras que me preocupo por ti!...- le dijo.

-De todas formas, gracias Akane- le dijo Ranma –aunque lo creas o no, te estoy muy agradecido... nunca había imaginado que algo semejante me sucedería...-

-¡Y todo por culpa del maestro Happosai!- completó ella.

-Si, ese viejo libidinoso... ¡después le daré su lección!- respondió Ranma.

-De nada Ranma...- dijo Akane suavemente

-¿Qué?- preguntó él

-Que me alegra mucho que estés bien... por un momento llegué a pensar que no te vería más- y con lagrimitas escondidas en los ojos volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente.

Ranma se sorprendió, –¡Akane!-, la miró tiernamente, acarició su cabello y la abrazó.

FIN

Lucy Saotome


End file.
